Content-based storage (sometimes referred to as content-addressable storage or CAS) stores data based on its content, providing inherent data deduplication and facilitating in-line data compress, among other benefits. Existing content-based storage systems may utilize an array of storage device such as solid-state drives (SSDs, also known as solid-state disks) to provide high performance scale-out storage.
Within a content-based storage system, data may be organized into one or more volumes identified by respective logical unit numbers (LUNs). User applications can read/write data to/from a volume by specifying a LUN and an address (or “offset”) relative to the LUN. Some content-based storage systems allow for volumes to be cloned and for the creation of volume snapshots. To reduce system resource usage, internal data structures may be shared across different volumes and/or snapshots.